Ms. Pac-Man
Ms. Pac-Man (ミズパックマン'' Mizu Pakkuman'')'' (AKA' "Pepper ") '(ペッパー ''Peppā) is Pac-Man's beautiful wife and the mother of Jr. Pac-Man and Baby Pac-Man. She can possibly be the deuteragonist. History In Arcade Games ''Ms. Pac-Man: ''Main article: Ms. Pac-Man (game) Ms. Pac-Man looks almost exactly the same as Pac-Man in the arcade games, except she has a mole on her face and wears a red bow on her head and is sometimes shown wearing lipstick. ''Jr. Pac-Man: Ms. Pac-Man only appears in the intermissions. She is seen in one trying to protect her son from Yum-Yum who is a ghost that he has a crush on. Pac-Land Making her first official appearance in a Japanese game, Ms. Pac-Man appears as a supporting character in the game. ''Pac-Man World series ''Pac-Man World In this game, Ms. Pacman is kidnapped, along with Pooka, Chomp-Chomp, Prof. Pac, Pac-Man Junior, and Baby Pac, by Toc-Man's ghost henchman. She is kidnapped in her house, and it is actually shown that she has a Pac-Cat. She is put into a sack and taken to Toc-Man's headquarters. The henchmen were sent to, and meant to capture Pac-Man, but realized their mistake when they got back to the HQ. Ms. Pac-Man was then put in a large cage in an level in the Graveyard Area. Pac-Man rescues her at last, and she, along with the other former captives, help out in the fight against Toc-Man by throwing out Health Wedges. Pac-Man World 2 She appears at the end when Spooky is defeated. Pac-Man World 3 In this game, Ms. Pac-Man appears as one of the main characters. She appears in the end and expresses her thoughts about Erwin and how he has been attacking Pac-Man using Gogekka. Pac-Man later defeats Erwin and Ms. Pac-Man lets the whole thing go. She also mentions that she thinks raw power sucking machines are cute. She is annoyed to find Clyde & the other ghosts arriving (all except Orson) at their front yard & Clyde says they'd only be living with them for a few months, when he asked what was for dinner, she responded "You are." & Pac-Man's son gave him a power pellet & chased them off. Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness After a long absence from the spotlight, Ms. Pac-Man returns as the main protagonist of her own game once more. In the game, she aids Prof. Pac-Man in saving Pac-Land and its princess from an evil force. Pac 'n Roll In ''Pac 'n Roll, Ms. Pac-Man's origins and her first meeting with Pac-Man is shown. In the story, Ms. Pac-Man had met Pac-Man as a child when he was training under her father Pac-Master on how to be a Pac-Knight, and both fell in love at first sight. However on the night of the Power Pellet Festival, Ms. Pac-Man, along with her father, her sister, her dog, and her mother were captured by Golvis, a powerful green ghost and the main antagonist of the story. In the end they were rescued by Pac-Man after he defeats Golvis. Spin-Offs ''Mario Kart Arcade GP: Ms. Pac-Man is a playable character in this game. Mario Kart Arcade GP 2: Ms. Pac-Man is a returning character in the game's sequel. Pac-Man World Rally She appears as a playable character in ''Pac-Man World Rally. Trivia *Ms. Pac-Man, her mother, her sister and her daughter were the only female Pac-People to appear in the series prior to its reboot. *In the Saturday morning cartoon series back in the 1980's, Ms. Pac-Man was always addressed as "Pepper" by her husband Pac-Man whenever he spoke to her. She in return would call him "Packy". *The Saturday morning version of her was also the only incarnation of Ms. Pac-Man to ever have hair. (Brown). *She appears in a restroom sign in Disney's Wreck-It Ralph. *In the 2013 series, she is implied to be the mother of Pacster. **On a side note, she is also deceased, but the character Cylindria is highly similar to her. Gallery Arcade classics mspacman screen01.jpg mspacman01.jpg 1024_3.jpg Ms._Pac-Man_Hanna_Barbera.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man (aka Pepper) in the television series 474400-mrs-_pepper_pac_man.png ms_pacman_white.jpg mspacman2.jpg Ms._Pac_Man.jpg Photo (6).JPG Category:Characters Category:Pac-Man universe